Still the Baby
by Gazlover12-Canada
Summary: Despite people thinking that Arthur's older brothers are merely bullies, they're actually much more than that. They care for their younger brother and want him to know that, even if it means humiliating him. To them, he's still the baby of the family. One-shot I think.


"You have to learn to take better care of yourself Sasana!" Allister Kirkland was lecturing his little brother angrily, shoving a thermometer none too gently into Arthur's mouth. The British nation was about to open his mouth in protest, but was stopped by a certain Welsh nation who was sitting beside him on the couch.

"Dun' talk till the thermometer beeps." Dylan ordered. "And Allister is right Arthur. Honestly, what were you thinking...going outside in this weather?"

"I wanted to take a walk in the rain. It's peaceful." Arthur defended himself, speaking around the thermometer. Dylan smacked his arm for talking when he wasn't supposed to.

"An' why didn't ye wear your jacket?" Allister asked harshly.

"It wasn't cold out." Arthur mumbled, just as the thermometer beeped. Just as Allister was about to grab it, a different hand snatched it away. Seamus, who had been watching the whole affair quietly, glanced at the readings and clicked his tongue.

"You have a temperature alright. Dylan, go make some peppermint tea and add a teaspoon 'o honey. Allister, go get some more blankets. Arthur, come with me, we need to get you into some pajamas.

Fifteen minutes later, Arthur was dressed in fleece pajamas and his robe, snuggled into a cocoon of blankets on the couch while sipping at his tea. The tea helped his throat, which was very painful every time he swallowed. His nose was runny and his ears rang. Colds really sucked...

"Here," Dylan said, holding a tissue out to the youngest Kirkland. "Blow."

Arthur glared back, but complied. Whenever his brothers were over he felt like such a little kid. They always babied him, even if they also teased and picked on him too. Sometimes it was nice to know that they cared, but other times it was downright humiliating, such as when they treated him that way in public.

"Next time you decide to go outside, you're going to wear a sweater _and_ a coat. You'll also be taking an umbrella." Allister said, still not done with his lecture. "And if you don't, then so help me you won't live to see another rainstorm."

"Alright Allister, that's enough," Seamus ordered, seeing how Arthur's eyes kept drooping. "Arthur needs to get some sleep."

"I'm not tired!" Arthur protested, sitting up and moving the blankets aside.

"Yeah right, not tired my ass." Allister growled. "You lie back right now Sasana before I shove those blankets down your throat!"

Arthur yelped as his oldest brother roughly tucked the blankets back around him. Dylan walked across the room towards the fireplace, lighting it up so the room could be warmer. Seamus disappeared into the kitchen, and returned a moment later with a teaspoon of medicine.

"Take this before you fall asleep Arthur. It'll make you feel better."

"I don't need that," Arthur shook his head. "It tastes absolutely horrid."

"I don't give 'a shit. Swallow it right now before I have Allister give it to 'ya." Seamus threatened. Arthur still looked unsure, which prompted Allister to take charge. He grabbed the spoon from Seamus, and then punched Arthur in the stomach. The Brit gasped from the impact, thus allowing Allister to shove the spoon into his little brother's mouth.

Arthur gagged, but swallowed the awful substance. He then downed all of his tea to get rid of the taste.

"Atta boy Art!" Dylan praised.

"Shut it!" Arthur snapped, trying to glare. He then let out a loud sneeze, ruining the whole threatening look, causing all his brothers to laugh.

"God, this is worse than when _Alfred _tried to help me through a cold." Arthur moaned, putting his face in his hands.

"Time to sleep Arthur," Seamus said, but more gently this time.

"Mmm, not tired..." The Brit muttered, despite having his eyes closed. He was soothed to sleep by a hand brushing back his bangs, and the chuckles of his older brothers as they watched their youngest fight consciousness.

Arthur felt safe.

**Let me know what you think!**

**Btw, sorry I haven't updated lately, I've been busy. In just a few weeks school will be out and I'll have the summer to write, I promise! Until then I'm afraid that updates may be slow.**


End file.
